


wine as rich as blood

by starrdaazed



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Mastermind Komaeda Nagito, New Talent Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrdaazed/pseuds/starrdaazed
Summary: “Hey, Kamukura-kun. Have you ever tried wine?"Izuru broke out his brushes, Komaeda, his bottles and glasses. The Ultimate Body Painter and Sommelier were the closest, and one of them wants to be even closer.(alternatively, i can't summarize for shit)





	wine as rich as blood

A beach can be turned into the most mysterious place at night. With the moonlight bathing the sand and sea, it can also be breathtakingly beautiful. Most people would enjoy this to its fullness alone. However, many people, especially the two sitting at the edge of the waves, enjoy it better with their favorite person.

 

“Hey, Kamukura-kun.” He looks over at the raven-haired boy, gently taking a lock of his hair and running it through his fingers. 

 

Nodding, Izuru looked over at him. The way the moonbeams hit his face, lit up his eyes, softened his features; it was endearing to him. His voice, it was soft as everything about him, though Komaeda knew that what Izuru saw was a entrancing lie. “Have you ever tried wine?”

 

“Wine…” He chewed on his lip, taking his hand and lacing his fingers with his. “...I have not. Though I have had grape juice before. Does that count?” Komaeda chuckled, resting his head on his shoulder.

 

“I have some of the best wine, you know. If you want, we can go back to one of our cottages and drink some.”

 

Izuru sighed. “You  _ are  _ the Ultimate Sommelier, after all.”

 

“And maybe after we get drunk, I can strip and you can paint my body, my Ultimate H-”

 

_ “Body Painter.” _

 

“Kamukura-kun…” Komaeda looked him in his eyes and cupped his face, gently turning him to look in his eyes. “Why do you deny your real talent so much? Hope is amazing, beautiful...seductive…”

 

“Komaeda-san.” He laughed shakily, hugging Izuru and crawling into his lap. “...Komaeda-san, please. Did you drink before coming here?” He shook his head, caressing his cheek and staring at him in his eyes, shakily breathing. Izuru felt it on his skin, and could smell the wine on it. “Alright, it’s night-night time for you.”

 

“Kamuuukuraaa-kuuun...nooo…” He clung to his shirt, burying his head in his neck. “I wanna stay up with you~.” Izuru chuckled, grabbing their shoes.

 

“Seriously, you act so blatantly gay when you’re drunk.” He started to walk, gently stroking his hair and patting him; hopefully calming him down.

 

“When am I  _ not  _ gay?” He stifled a laugh, but soon his face returned to the same stoic expression.

 

“I know when you  _ are  _ gay,” Izuru sighed, not caring to make his words expression. “When you’re looking at that shrine you have of Hajime.”

 

Komaeda stopped, his hands dropping from Izuru’s paint-splattered flannel shirt. He looked down and rested his head against his chest, taking slow breaths. “Kamukura-kun, why did you say that like that…? You know I loved him with all of my disgusting heart…” Izuru sighed, continuing to stroke his hair.

 

They continued the walk in silence. For Komaeda, it was unbearable- all the thoughts he couldn’t stop raced in his mind to no end. All of them were things that if he said out loud, Izuru would disagree until he himself said that they weren’t true. However, Komaeda knew that all of them were true. It hurt him for Izuru to not see this- perhaps he was doing the same as Komaeda was doing to Izuru: idolizing him. “You’ve been getting drunk a whole lot more, Komaeda-san. Is Hinata’s sudden disappearance still bothering you?”

 

“Ah...uhm…” Komaeda knew that Izuru didn’t know that  _ he  _ knew. That the person holding him gently, running his fingers through his hair, was and is Hajime Hinata. But  _ better.  _ Anyone person with the talent of hope- even if they had to come from another person to get there, is better than the entire world. “No, not really. Just...can you stay over? Please?”

 

“Sorry. Nanami-chan’s been getting upset with me for some reason.”

 

“...why would she? You two aren’t...aren’t dating, right?” He looked up at him- the hope laid in his eyes threatening to break and fall just then and there.

 

“No. We’re not. It’s been confusing me.”

 

“She might have a crush on you, Kamukura-san- isn’t that wonderful?!” He squealed, his voice cracking slightly.

 

“Komaeda-san...I…I thought that, but I wouldn’t think the same of her.”

 

“Why not…? She’s everything you and  _ him  _ would’ve wanted!” Izuru stops and looks down at him, staring. He shrunk into his arms a bit, his fake smile faltering. “K-Kamukura-kun…?”

 

“...There’s other reasons.”

 

“What other reasons?” He started walking again- this time with more of urgency in his step. “Kamukura-kun-” Izuru still didn’t respond, and with that cold silence Komaeda sighed and buried his head in his chest. Once they were at Komaeda’s cottage, and Izuru noticed that his shirt was damp, he sighed and broke it for the last time.

 

“Fine. I’ll stay over. We can drink wine and I can paint your body afterwards. Just let me get my stuff.” He laid Komaeda in the bed, firmly grasping his head and wiping the tears roughly from his face. This was another thing that Komaeda like about Izuru- one minute he could be treating something like it was porcelain china, and the next minute as if it was rugged car. But his eyes lit up. Getting to drink wine with his favorite person  _ and  _ being nude with them? The possibility of Izuru touching his disgusting, naked body with his bare hand and not a brush-

 

He was already back and preparing his paints in the corner. “Izuru- you’re welcome to sit next to me!” Komaeda patted the spot next to him on the bed- trying not to be too eager. He looked up at him- staring at him before going back to prepping his paints.

 

“No, I’d rather not accidentally get paint on your bed.” Komaeda stood up, his smile brighter as he busied himself with getting the right wine from his wine rack and a glass that was worthy of Izuru Kamukura’s touch. Champagne, riesling, pinot noir...which one would his one-sided crush gush over?

 

He eventually decides on his fanciest yunomi for the cup- after all, Izuru’s favorite drink was tea. Maybe this would put him at ease for drinking wine for the first time- it wasn’t usually people’s first full glass of alcohol. Then again, he might not be nervous. But as his closest friend, it was his duty to help him with new experiences. Eventually he picks the champagne to start off with, pouring it into the rounded cup, walking over to Izuru, and handing it to him.

 

“I think this is the best one for you to start off with, Kamukura-kun!” Izuru looked at the cup and raised an eyebrow.

 

“...It looks like...ginger ale.” Komaeda burst into laughter. “Seriously.” Reluctantly, he lifted it to his lip and drank it. Immediately, what he thought was right- it was carbonated. The champagne bit at his tongue without mercy. Once he swallowed, his gaze rested on the eager boy in front of him.

 

“Well? What did you think, Kamukura-kun?” His eyes sparkled.

 

Izuru took another quick sip and thought for a minute, before saying, “Good.”

 

“Really?!” Komaeda squealed. “I’m so glad!”

 

He got up and looked through his wines again as Izuru finished his glass- he was going to pour him the strongest wine he had. The quicker he got drunk, the quicker they could get to his body painting session. A bottle of Marsala caught his eye- so he pulled it and quickly walked over to fill Izuru’s glass.

 

“I hope you like this one! It goes well with chocolate-” Izuru held out the yunomi, looking up at him.

“Why aren’t you drinking yourself?” Komaeda smiled, filling the cup to the brim and capping it.

 

“Because! Any wine I have is less for my love...ly friend!”

 

Izuru raised an eyebrow, but went to drink the wine. It took him a while to finish it all- he wiped the last remaining bits from his lip. “...it’s okay. Not the best…”

 

“Well, is it time to paint yet?”

 

“We’ve only had two wines-” But Komaeda had already started undressing. For some reason, Izuru couldn’t tear away his gaze during the entire duration of this. He ended up completely in the nude, seductively posing. Sighing, the raven haired boy said, “...yeah, guess so.”

 

He grabbed his palette and brushes. “What do you want me to paint on you.”

 

“Mmm...something that would remind me of you!” He smiles, looking up at him.

 

“You are going to shower in the morning, right?” All he received was a wink. “...Alright.” After that, Izuru began working.

 

Each of the brushstrokes against his body was chilling and comforting at the same time. When Izuru was working lower on his torso, Komaeda tried his best to keep his breaths from becoming shaky and his face flushing. But this experience was like none other; to have your crush touch your body was one thing, but for the Ultimate Body Painter to use your own, disgusting body as their canvas? It was pure ecstacy and hope had draped over Komaeda, just like a blanket.

 

When Izuru’s fingers touched his skin- to smear, blur, and blend the still wet paints better, Komaeda bit his lip. Thoughts were racing in his mind- mostly hopeless dreams, of Izuru doing this without the paint involved. “...Your skin’s really dry, and you’re thin...have you been taking care of yourself? Please be truthful.”

 

“Ah...there’s not enough time to do all of that.” Komaeda chuckled, rubbing his eyes.

 

“...What is the reason you’re absent at nearly everything  _ but  _ dinner, anyways?”

 

He sighed, looking up at Izuru’s face, who was looking back down at him. “You’ll see soon. Just...promise me. You’ll never hate me, right?” Izuru’s face suddenly had a small, unsual hint of worry.

 

“Of course. You’re the closest person I have to a friend, anyways...I don’t think I could ever think lowly of you, nor that you were boring...especially...hate you.” Komaeda sighed, closing his eyes and laying his head to the side.

 

“I’m glad, Kamukura-kun.”

 

“...I can’t feel emotions anyways, remember.”

 

“I remember. But you hate  _ her, _ right?” Izuru’s delicate hands froze up- the brush staying at the end of the stroke.

 

“Enoshima Junko...right?” Komaeda nodded, and Izuru closed his eyes. In the split second view Ko could’ve caught, his eyes lit up with one emotion: rage. Then the brush lifted, and he put it in the cup next to him. “...Can we take a break. The paint on you is dry.”

 

He chuckled- sitting up. “Of course, Kamukura-kun. Are you going to excuse yourself?” Izuru had already left at that point. Sighing, Komaeda slipped on a pair of underwear and a button nightshirt, leaving it open. He didn’t have to worry about the paint chipping; Izuru had told him that since he makes his paint himself, the only way to get it off is to have him personally clean it.

 

After stretching a bit, he walks over to his wine rack and poured himself a glass, sipping it as he thinks. Of course, Izuru hates Junko. Komaeda would bet that the vivid memories of her using him were the main causes of his chronic nightmares. Though, being told that his best friend, the Ultimate Sommelier, the most unstable person in the world...would be fulfilling her role again; making this tropical island field trip a living hell for their class:

 

It would shatter his world again.

 

A soft sigh escaped his lips as he quickly downed the rest of his wine. He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. The fact that Izuru might hate him...loathe him...it wasn’t something he could ever accept. Even though his main intent was to cause what he hated the most, despair, to everyone, he couldn’t let him fall to it. After all, he was the Ultimate Hope, the cultivation of talent...it would be disastrous if he did.

 

What Komaeda would do to save Izuru- his beloved- was to...kidnap him? Use himself to protect Izuru? There was many things he could do; too many. The door opened again, and so came Izuru. “Ah, welcome back-”

 

Suddenly he was swooped up in a hug- and Izuru’s head was obscured. “I’m done with your painting.”

 

“...I thought...we were just taking a break?” Komaeda tried not to let his shaky smile seep into his voice, as he wrapped his arms around Izuru and hugged him.

 

“I lied.”

 

“Ultimate Liar?” He slowly nodded. “Well, what did you paint.”

 

“...Red...spider lilies.” Komaeda’s eyes widen.

 

“You...you’re so cruel, Kamukura...kun.” He laughed, holding onto him tighter. “I-I’m not dying, and we’ll meet again…! We always have met over and over!”

 

“Calm down. You’re crying.”

 

“So are you!”

 

Izuru sighed and picked him up, getting into the bed and hugging Komaeda tightly, rocking him and stroking his hair. “...I’m sorry.” Komaeda cried into his chest, groping at his shirt and putting at it.

 

“I...I thought...I-I-I thought…we were friends…” He gasped, and began to cry more violently, trying to hold onto Izuru as if he was slipping.

 

“We are…”

 

“Then why...why…?!”

 

“Do you want to do something?” Komaeda nodded, looking up at him with his reddened eyes, and tried to take deep breaths, before gently kissing him. Izuru didn’t kiss back, but didn’t let go, just holding him there. Eventually, he broke the kiss and stared up at him.

 

“You wouldn’t tell a secret...right?” He nodded. “You’d do anything for me, right?” He nodded as Komaeda wiped his eyes. “Then...close your eyes. I’m gonna be Junko’s successor...everyone’s going to kill each other, bloom despair, and while crushing it…”

 

“Hope will spring forth.”

 

“Yes! You’re so smart, Kamukura-kun…” He chuckled. “I’ll protect you. You'll stay with me every day...I’ll take good care of you...you’re going to be safe…”

 

“Komaeda-san.”

 

“I can even buy you the best clothes…! And food, and games, and books...all so you won’t leave me…!”

 

“Komaeda-san. That’s not a good idea.” Komaeda chuckled, nuzzling his nose against Izuru’s.

 

“You’re so funny- you’re not going to leave me, right?” Izuru sighed, closing his eyes and curling up next to him. “I know you won’t...my Hope...my...my savior.”

 

“Komaeda-san. Please.”

 

“But...you know, if you tried to leave...I’ll just tie you up.”

 

Izuru raised his voice, opening his eyes. “Komaeda-san. Please. Listen to me. Snap out of it.”

 

“Huh? What is it?” His eyes were slightly spinning, and he was drooling a bit.

 

“This isn’t the right way to go about it. People will just get suspicious about my disappearance, and they’ll chalk it up to you…”

 

“Then...I’ll just out myself tomorrow morning! And say that you’re fine and you just got removed because the true person behind it, Junko, wouldn’t want you involved!” Izuru sighed, looking down at his hands. “...Is that a good enough solution.” He nodded solmenly, letting Komaeda squeeze him and kiss him on his head. “Yay! I love you, Kamukura-kun.”

 

“...I...I love you too, Komaeda-san.” Komaeda snuggled with Izuru, pulling the covers over them as the former showed Izuru affection over and over, smiling mindlessly. “...Good night?”

 

“Night!"


End file.
